A Devil's Lesson
by AkastukiDragon
Summary: Deidara and Sasori have been causing problems and distroying the hideout due to their views on art. Sasori is sent off on a mission and Deidara is going to learn a lesson but what happens when some thing goes wrong? Read to find out Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**ADragon's Rant: I'm alive! XD Hello everyone I'm sorry for not updating or posting new stories life keeps getting in the way, but things are looking good and now I'm back in to wrighting. This story is new and some thing I haven't done before yup it's a cross over ^^ I got the idea for this one when my friends and I where talking about cross over pairings and this is what I came up with hope you enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing **

**All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and all Black Butler characters belong to Yana Toboso.**

**I give you A Devil's Lesson**

"They both need to be put in their place," Madara stated in his normal tone. "You're right but what else can we possibly do? Nothing works on them and both are just too stubborn" Konan added. All three of them agreed this was becoming a problem and a costly one at that. Madara, Pein and Konan were discussing the actions of two Akatsuki members, namely Sasori and Deidara. Pein also stated his opinion, "I don't give a damn what art is but at this rate they will destroy everything." And this was true. Normally when the two artists argued it was nothing, but lately they were going as far as unleashing attacks at each other while still in the base. A month had passed since this started and it was getting worse and worse. So far they had managed to destroy their room three times, wrecked the three hallways four times, and destroyed the door and part of Hidan's and Kakuzu's room, which had almost deadly results. They even eliminated one of the wreck rooms, which was still being repaired.

The problem was that they couldn't really do anything to Sasori since he could feel no pain and wasn't affected by anything, and Deidara would just vanish for the day or start being a brat. "What are we going to do about this?" Konan asked. "Well we could always send Sasori on missions that would at least get him out of the base," Pein offered. "True since it's always Deidara who always takes it too far." The two males gave a nod. "Funny how they can work so well together but the second one states his opinion on art they go at it," Madara added. This time the bluenett spoke, "what will we do about Deidara? He's got some immunity to some poisons due to Sasori." "And he is too much of a brat to take anything seriously," the masked nin stated.

"We could always-"KABOOM! "Damn you Deidara! That was one of my good puppets!" There was some more crashes and bangs, "that's what you get for using a piece of wood against true art danna un!" All three sweat dropped and left Pein's office to see what was going on only to have the bomber run past them sending more bombs at the puppet chasing him with poison tipped claws. "ENOUGH! THE BOTH OF YOU!" The orange haired male yelled making the two artists stop what they were doing. "You both will clean up this mess right now do you hear me?" He glared at the duo with intense anger, "Sasori when you're done I have a mission for you," he then looked at the blond, "Deidara after you're done you will go to your room and I'll deal with you later." With that said, the three went back to talk about the blonds punishment, the two looked at one and other. "This is your entire fault brat!" Sasori grumbled. "Whatever," replied the blond the two then started cleaning up.

After an hour of cleaning and some re-construction and some more arguing the two artists finished and Sasori walked away and went in to Pein's office with his usual bored expression, while Deidara went back to their room and waited to be called. Pein, Konan and Tobi were still talking when Sasori walked in. "Sasori here are your mission papers." He handed the puppet master the file, "you're going on a scouting mission and if any one gives you trouble do as you see fit." The red head gave a nod then left. "Now for Deidara," the orange haired male rubbed his temples as a head ache was coming on. "Madara could you handle him? I don't think I can take any more today." The masked nin gave a nod, "of course." And with that he left to get the bomb happy bomber.

Deidara was laying on his bed molding some clay, still pissed off and lost in thought, "damn danna, how dare he not respect my art." Suddenly a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "What?" He asked. Suddenly the door opened and Tobi came in waving his arms in the air, "Deidara sempai!" The blond glared, "what do you want Tobi un." The masked nin then put one of his hands on his hips and pointed a gloved finger at the bomber, "Tobi is going to take Deidara sempai to be punished." The blond shrugged and went back to his clay but then froze when the other's words sunk in. "W-what?" Within seconds the masked nin was at his bed side with his sharingan activated. "What the hell un?" Deidara stared in to the crimson swirling orb and soon passed out falling back on to his bed. "Night night sempai…"

The room was set up and ready to be used for the bombers punishment. There was an assortment of items on a table and the walls were painted black and the carpet was also black. The only source of light came from the candles that were placed on the walls. Madara stood in the center of the room looking down on the unconscious bomber who was tied up and blind folded. "Now to begin," the masked nin started making the necessary hand signs to summon one more thing but just as he did so, the blond jerked violently in his sleep making the Uchiha's hand movements alter slightly. There was a poof of red smoke as a figure stood before him. "Oh dear, this is most unexpected," said the man. Madara looked at the man before him. He was tall and dressed in black. "Who are you?" The Uchiha asked. The other smiled and gave a slight bow, "my name is Sebastian Michaelis, Butler of the Phantomhive family."

When he returned to a proper standing position, he then asked, "may I inquire as to who you are and why you summoned me good sir?" The Uchiha just stared then replied "my name is Madara Uchiha and it seems I made a slight mistake with a summoning jutsu." The butler looked startled, "summoning jutsu? ...hmm that would explain why I'm here and not with the young master." The masked nin crossed his arms as he looked at the man and started to notice he had no chakra, but there was something about him that told the Uchiha to be very careful. "Young master?" After a few moments of talking, it turned out that there was two ways to strike a contract with a devil. The normal way that involved a sacrifice. The other was not widely known and that was to summon them with a jutsu, but in order to do so, the summoner needed precise hand signs and the right amount of chakra. It was just by a stroke of luck that Madara was able to bring the butler here even if he didn't mean to.

The two males struck a deal. When Sebastion was done punishing the blond his job would be done thus ending his contract with the Uchiha and would be able to return to the manor house. The masked nin left the room saying, "that brat really needs to learn a lesson" The butler gave a nod and when the door was shut he was alone with the blond. Sebastian looked around then noticed the table with many items and a blond haired girl sitting on the floor with her head down hiding her face. (Sebastion thinks Deidara is a girl because Madara only referred to him as a brat) "This must be the brat I'm supposed to punish hmm.." The dark haired male walked closer to the blond. Once in front of her he knelt down and cupped her chin in his hand and tiled her head back to get a better view of the blonds face. That was when he was hit by her intoxicating smell. Since his sense of smell was stronger than a human's, he could smell the aroma of forest and water which to him were such lovely smells.

He continued to examine the girl and noticed she had a waterfall of golden hair that looked alive in the candle light. He also liked how her sun kissed skin seemed to glow in perfect contrast to her hair. "How could such a lovely creature be a brat?" He wondered. He was about to remove her blindfold when she started to awaken and he heard her squeak in surprise. Hearing it made him chuckle. "W-whos there?" Sebastian noticed the young woman's voice was a little low for a girls but it still sent shivers down his spine. "Wait why am I feeling this way? And towards a human none the less," he thought to himself. He then shook his thoughts away as her voice called out again. "Who is there un?" The dark haired male took the blindfold off only to see oceans of blue staring back at him, he was speechless. Never before had he seen such a beautiful person. She was so...so perfect. Just then those same eyes turned into a glare, "who the hell are you un?" Sebastian was taken back at the harsh tone and shook his head, "hmm this won't do. A lady must never use such words, it's not polite." The blond was shocked but the shock turned into anger as he then growled through clenched teeth "I'm not a girl un!"


	2. Chapter 2

**ADragon's Rant: I'll just skip this part ^^**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing **

**All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and all Black Butler characters belong to Yana Toboso.**

**Here it is part two of A Devils Lesson**

A few seconds passed, "you're...a...boy?" The dark haired male stood up, "this would explain why she or he rather has no breasts and a low voice," he thought to himself. "Yes, I'm a guy. Now who the hell are you un?" The other male just smirked as his demonic side was starting to take over by the feisty blond which meant only one thing, someone was going to get pleasure while the other got pain. "My name is Sebastian, and you my dear are going to receive your punishment." The blond tried to move but his hands were tied behind his back. He looked up at the man and started to feel scared. Sebastian's eyes went from a reddish brown color to a glowing purplish pink and the blond could sense something way off about this man and that terrified him. The dark haired male picked the bomber up bridle style making him blush lightly. "W-what are you doing un?" The other just smirked, "we are going to have some fun," he replied as he licked the shell of the blonds' ear loving how he tasted. This made the younger blush more and making him whimper which Sebastian thought was cute making his demonic side go mad with lust.

He carried the bomber to the bed which had gone unnoticed until now since it had black sheets and pillows making it blend in with the walls. Deidara started to struggle a bit causing the other to laugh, "Struggle all you want my dear but there is no escaping me" he said as he laid the still bound blond on the bed. "Stop calling me your dear I have a name un." The dark haired male smiled as he removed his jacket and vest leaving him in just a white long sleeved shirt and his black pants "oh really then please do tell me what it is," he said in a seductive voice. This caused the blond to look away. "As you wish." In seconds Sebastian untied the bomber's hands only to retie them on to the headboard. "What the hell un?" But the other didn't reply. Instead he straddled the blond making him go several shades of red. Sebastian knew something was different about this human. There was something about him that made him want to hold him close and not let any one touch him yet at the same time he wanted to devour him until there was nothing left. He was torn between loving and a demonic desire.

Sebastian's demon side was screaming to be unleashed and to just take over his trapped pray. It had been a long time since he himself got any action but for his darker side to be so driven over a human was odd. Never before had this happened but he decided to let what ever happen. He then noted not to take things to far since this boy was human he would most certainly die, since that was what mostly happen to humans after they had sex with a demon or a creature of that nature but there were the few that would survive due to any spiritual powers they may possess or if they have a special blood line.

The older male started to kiss the bombers neck making him shift uncomfortably making the other bite down drawing blood as a warning to keep still, Deidara whimpered as the butler licked up the crimson liquid not wanting to waste it. After the wound was licked clean, he started going lower till the bombers shirt prevented him from doing so. He glanced up at his prey taking in the blush dusting across his cheeks and his ocean blue eyes having a bit of lust within them. "Now will you tell me your name or do I need to do more?" The dark haired male asked as his face was now inches away from the blonds. Not wanting to be bitten like that again the bomber finally gave in, "m-my name is Deidara un." The older smiled, "Deidara. Such a wonderful name and his little speech problem just adds to his cuteness," he thought. "See Deidara was that so hard?" he said as he leant forward and pressed his lips to the blonds in a gentle kiss.

Deidara tried to turn his head away but Sebastian placed his hand at the side of the bomber's face preventing him from moving. A few seconds later the bomber felt the other male's tongue running along his bottom lip asking for entrance which he denied making the other smirk. And so, without warning, rubbed their groins together causing the blond to moan allowing the butler's tongue invade his mouth. Sebastian's tongue explored the bombers mouth loving the rich taste and the soft moans the blond was making. Then the butler noticed the blonds' mouth tasted like honey and he wanted more but had to pull away so the poor bomber could breathe, but as he did he couldn't look away at the panting male beneath him. "You seemed to like that didn't you?" Gently he stroked the blonds cheek in a loving manner. "U-un," was all the blond could say as the butler took in the deepening blush on his face. The next thing Deidara knew he was shirtless and so was the man above him, but what really made Deidara uncomfortable was how Sebastian's eyes were looking all over him and somehow he knew where this was going.

Sebastian started kissing the bomber's neck again and giving little nips here and there finding two spots that made the bomber moan. "Like that _Dei-da-ra_?" Deidara's mind went blank. Why? Why was he enjoying this so much when he didn't want it and with some guy he didn't even know? He didn't understand why he felt this good when really they haven't done anything but the way Sebastian just said his name sent shivers down his spine making his voice fail him so all he could say was, "u-un." The other smirked as he then untied the bomber, freeing his hands then whispered in to the blonds ear "would you like some more _Dei-da-ra_?" This was getting to be too much for the bomber, the way Sebastian was rubbing their groins together and the way he would say his name in that seductive voice. Lust and need were clouding his sense of reason and right now all he wanted was for this dark haired man to just take him and make him scream until the butler's voice broke through his thoughts. "I don't like being ignored." with this the butler gave a hard nip on the bomber's neck making him moan with pleasure and pain. "So I will ask again," nip, _"would you like some more Dei-da-ra?"_ nip.

Trying to find his voice Deidara yelled, "YES! p-please un!" The other smirked as he placed kisses where he had nipped the bomber. "See was that so hard to voice your needs?" The blond opened his eyes not remembering when he closed them trying to regain his breath, "n-no un." Sebastian looked at the younger male beneath him and couldn't look away. His bright blue eyes were clouded with lust and want, his cheeks were several shades of pink, his soft petal lips were bruised and his neck was covered in hickies. The dark haired male then started trailing down the blonds body till he got to one of his nipples taking it in to his mouth while his other hand played with the other one. He continued with this for a few minutes then switched taking the other in to his mouth and smirked as he did so hearing the bomber moaning and pressing his smaller body in to his. With this, Sebastian's dark side snapped and to over with the way the blond was rubbing against him and not having done this in a while was too much. After he was done he decided he had enough and wanted to hear the blond scream. He brought three fingers to the bomber's mouth. "Suck," he demanded with a bit of a demonic snarl. Deidara being to caught up with what was happening didn't notice anything was wrong and took the digits into his mouth and began to suck making sure to coat them evenly. As he did this, the butler removed the blonds' pants and boxers along with his own freeing his aching member. When he couldn't wait any longer he removered his fingers from the warm mouth and placed one at his entrance. Even though his demonic side had taken over, Sebastian still had enough with in him to try and not hurt the blond too much.

He slid the first finger in watching the bomber who looked uncomfortable but gave a nod. As the second one entered, he gave a whimper and tried to adjust to the intrusion. "Relax," the dark haired male said as he started to make out with the blond to distract him from the slight pain. As he did so, he started to sissor his fingers to stretch the bomber but when he entered the third and final finger, one of them hit something that sent the blond screaming. "Aaahhh!" An evil smirk spread across the butler's face. "Found it," he said as he hit that spot over and over, loving the sound that come from the boy under him. "Mmm...aaahhh ngh!" When the blond looked like he would explode, Sebastian stopped and removed his fingers getting a whimper from the blond making him chuckle. "Don't worry my little one, the fun is not over yet," he told the bomber as he placed both of his hand on either side of Deidara's head as he then started to enter him.

Deidara screamed and grabbed the butler's shoulders just as his hand mouths bit down on the skin as his muscles stretched to accommodate the size of the dark haired male's member. "S-stop please! Stop! It hurts un!" The blond begged and pleaded but Sebastian ignored him. "Hmm it should be...right...HERE!" With that, he slammed in to the bomber hitting his prostate dead on making the blond scream and moan. The butler started at a slow pace loving the sounds the young male was making. "S-Sebastian h-harder!" The blond moaned and he was only too happy to comply hitting the blonds prostate with every thrust of his hips. He then leant down and started to kiss the bomber who melted in to it. They were both lost in lust and need as Deidara kept moaning for Sebastian to go harder and faster, but soon they were both reaching their limits. The butler noticing this grabbed the blonds member and started pumping it to their thrusts. "Scream my name _Dei-da-ra!_ Scram it loud!" After a few strokes later, the blond unleashed his seed on both of their chests screaming, "Sebastian un!" Feeling his tight walls closing around him, Sebastian thrusted three more times before spilling his seed in to the blond.

Sebastian then collapsed to the side of the bomber pulling him close as they both regained their breath. "You're mine now Deidara," the butler whispered. "Okay Sebastian un," came a mumbled reply from a now sleeping blond. When Deidara woke up, he was alone in his room. "Sebastian un?" He looked around but the butler was nowhere to be found. There was however a note beside his pillow that said _Deidara._

_Dear Deidara  
>I'm sorry I cannot be there when you wake up <em>

_I was only summoned to teach you a lesson._

_Now that my duty is done I had to leave _

_But now this I will come back for you_

_I have claimed you as mine _

_So don't give you're self to anyone else._

_Love Sebastian_

_Ps. if need I would be more than happy to teach you another lesson._


End file.
